ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Land
Cartoon Network Land is an amusement park placed in Burbank, California based on Cartoon Network. It will open in late 2018. There is another one in Orlando, Florida that'll open in early 2019. Areas Acme Acres A Looney Tunes-themed area. Rides *Bugs and Daffy's Great Escape - a simulator dark ride. *Beep! Beep! and Away! - the fastest non-roller coaster. *Coyote Chase - a roller coaster that can spin and go upside down. *Zany to the Max - TBD Restaurants *Weenie Burger Gift Shops *Anvilania Shop Tom and Jerry's World A Tom and Jerry/''Droopy''-themed area. Rides & Restaurants * Gift Shops * Hanna-Barbera World A Hanna-Barbera-themed area. Rides *Hanna-Barbera All-Stars: Elroy's Rescue - TBD *Untitled Yogi Bear ride - TBD *Untitled Scooby-Doo ride - TBD Restaurants Gift Shops FingerTown A Collin the Speedy Boy-themed area. Rides *Collin's Speedy 3D Adventure - TBD. Restaurants *The Finger Restaurant - TBD Gift Shops Gumball's Amazing World A The Amazing World of Gumball-themed area. Rides *The Amazing Ride of Gumball - TBD *Schoolhouse Rush - TBD *Battle Bowlers - TBD *Suburban Super Sports - TBD Restaurants *Richard's Around the World Café Gift Shops *The Amazing World of Gumball Store The Land of Ooo An Adventure Time-themed area. Rides *The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake - TBD *Jake's River Rocking Adventure - TBD *Beemo Blitz - TBD *Jumping Finn - TBD *Flambo's Inferno - TBD *Rhythm Heroes - TBD *Avalaunch - TBD Restaurants *Finn & Jake's Everything Burrito Gift Shops *Ooo! A Store! Powerpuff World A The Powerpuff Girls-themed area. Rides *Mojo Jojo's Robot Rampage - TBD *Rescue From Townsville Zoo - TBD *All Monsters Attack - TBD *Attack of the Puppybots - TBD *Glitch Fixers - TBD *Powerpuff Power - TBD Restaurants *Power Puffs - a restaurant that serves sweets. Gift Shops *Powerpuff Mall Bellwood A Ben 10-themed area. Rides *Ben 10 5D Hero Time - TBD *Ultimatrix Unleashed - TBD *The Mystery of the Mayan Sword - TBD *Ultimate Alien Rescue - TBD *Sumo Slammer Samurai - TBD *Savage Pursuit - TBD *Krakken Attack - TBD *Hero Hoops - TBD *Humongousaur Giant Force - TBD *Cavern Run - TBD *Cannonbolt Strikes - TBD *Rustbucket Rescue - TBD Restaurants *Mr. Smoothy Gift Shops *Ben 10 Universe Retroland The area where all of the old shows that helped make Cartoon Network famous reside. Rides *Dexter's Experiment Clash - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Dee Dee's Moon Squad - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Nightmare Vacation - TBD. Based on Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Runaway Robot - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *To The Ed-streme - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Big Shot Checkers - TBD. Based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *Pharaoh Phobia - TBD. Based on Courage the Cowardly Dog. *Coco's Egg Scramble - TBD. Based on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Lazer Lab - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. *Samurai Jack: Demons Speed - the fastest roller coaster in the theme park. Based on Samurai Jack's classic seasons. *Grim Ball - TBD. Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Downhill Derby - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Operation S.T.A.R.T.U.P. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Paintcan Panic - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *Chaos Tag - TBD. Based on My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *Operation T.O.M.M.Y. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Escape Mission - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Campground Dash - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *Zap to It - TBD. Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Protect and Swerve - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Loco Motion - TBD. Based on My Gym Partner's a Monkey. *Beaned - TBD. Based on Camp Lazlo. *TBD - TBD. Based on Evil Con Carne. *Operation R.A.I.L. - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Rollercoaster of Horrors - Based on The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. *Playground Dash - TBD. Based on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. *Rainbow Monkey Rundown - TBD. Based on Codename: Kids Next Door. *Spin Stadium - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *Cul-De-Sac Smash - TBD. Based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. *When Stuffed Animals Attack - TBD. Based on Dexter's Laboratory. Restaurants * Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Classics Strangon An Eric and Claire-themed area. Rides *Escape from Carnival Paranormal - TBD *The Middle of "Somewhere" - TBD. Based on the episode The Field Trip. Restaurants *Big Mama's Sweet Ol' Burgers (the restaurant's based off the episode Hemperger Lady) - a restaurant that serves cheeseburgers and other junk food (of course). Gift Shops *The Strangon Store Cryptid Woods A The Cryptids-themed area. Rides *A 3D Special Delivery - TBD. Based on the episode Special Delivery. *Nessie's Water Racer - a water ride where you ride on Nessie. Restaurants *Chupacabra's Taco Place - a restaurant that serves technically Mexican food. Gift Shops * DC Universe A DC Comics-themed area. Rides *Tower Lockdown - A non moving virtual ride. Based on Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go! *H.I.V.E. 5 - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *Stellar Showdown - TBD. Based on Teen Titans. *Galactic Wonder - TBD. Based on DC Super Hero Girls. Restaurants *. Gift Shops * Monster Island A Godzilla: Life on Monster Island-themed area. Rides *Godzilla - The biggest ride in the whole park. *King Ghidorah Mayhem - TBD. *Untitled Kumonga ride - TBD Restaurants *Gezora's Pizzeria - a restaurant that serves pizza. Gift Shops *Rodan and Anguirus' Monster Shop Modern Cartoon Land An area with other CN shows like Steven Universe, We Bare Bears, etc. Rides * Agent Foxy's Super Secret Ride - TBD. Based on Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat. * Awesomest Battle in History - TBD. Based on Clarence. * Free-Fur-All - TBD. Based on We Bare Bears. * Hoversword Hustle - TBD. Based on Mighty Magiswords. * Gem Bound - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. * Sword Dancers - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. * Attack of the Nixels - TBD. Based on Mixels. * Polar Force - TBD. Based on We Bare Bears. * Let's Be Heroes - TBD. Based on OK K.O. * Shifting Temple - TBD. Based on Steven Universe. * Dimensional Domination - TBD. Based on Mighty Magiswords. Restaurants *CN Feast Gift Shops *Cartoon Network Store Adult Swim Landing An area with Adult Swim shows. This area is for adults only. Rides * Daredevil Danger - TBD. Based on Regular Show. * Ride 'Em Rigby - TBD. Based on Regular Show. * Winging It - TBD. Based on Regular Show. * Escape From the Ninja Dojo - TBD. Based on Regular Show. * Trash n Dash - TBD. Based on Regular Show. * Galaxy Escape - TBD. Based on Regular Show. *Demon's Father - the second fastest ride in the park. Based on Samurai Jack's Season 5. *Untitled Rick and Morty ride - TBD. Based on Rick and Morty. *Molly's Plunger Blast - TBD. Based on The Molly Show *Superjail! Madness - TBD. Based on Superjail! *WolfBoy's Elemental Coaster - TBD. Based on both the WolfBoy comics and WolfBoy: Reloaded. Restaurants *Moonstone's Robotic Restaurant - TBD. Based on both the WolfBoy comics and WolfBoy: Reloaded. Gift Shops *The Adult Swim Place Boomerang World An area with sister channel Boomerang shows. Rides Restaurants * Gift Shops * WB Kids Place (opened in 2019) An area with sister channel WB Kids shows. Rides *The Doggies' Water Madness - a water ride. Based on The Doggies. *Freedom Fighters to the Rescue - a simulator ride. Based on Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. *Lego's Special Mission - a nonmoving simulator that is used with guns. Restaurants *George's BBQ - TBD. Based on The Doggies. *Petbrige Cafe - TBD. Based on The Pet Adventures of Lego. Gift Shops *WB Gift Shop Camp Kiddy A area with rides meant for younger kids. Rides Restaurants Gift Shops Trivia *Despite airing on Cartoon Network, Regular Show is present here as an Adult Swim show due to its adult humor. *Some rides are named after some games in the Cartoon Network website. Category:Amusement Parks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Boomerang Category:WB Kids Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas